Kululu and Mois go Trick-or-Treating
by StuffedCrustLord
Summary: Mois wants to spend her first Halloween Trick-or-treating with someone, and Kululu seems to be the only person available. Things seem bland at first for Kululu, but when the night suddenly takes an unexpected turn, the two begin to see a new side of each other that they never could have seen coming. (Rated T for language and gore)


**_UPDATE: _**_This fanfic was originally going to be four separate Halloween stories all in one (each story following one of the Keroro platoon members and their human companion), but just as of recently, my computer has completely crashed and I have no idea of how to get it fixed. So all of my other stories were unfortunately lost in the accident and this was the only one I managed to recover. So this means that I won't be able to get the others out in time for Halloween and that this will have to be the only story until I can get another computer or fix my broken one. Sorry._

* * *

><p>Mois felt increasingly nervous as she peered up at the massive metal face before her, the door to the laboratory of the very same yellow Keronian whom the entrance was modeled after standing closed between its teeth. She knew that he would never agree to what she wanted of him, if she even got the chance to ask him at all. There was always the possibility that he would just immediately show her out of his lab as soon as he saw her come in.<p>

Taking a deep breath, she began walking towards the door when the entrance suddenly flew open, catching her off-guard. Taking a step back, she slowly bent herself over and looked inside the dark room, eyeing the small scientist as she saw him casually walk outside the enclosed lab.

"You need something?" Kululu asked the innocent looking girl. He never enjoyed Mois' company that much, so he was always less than excited whenever she wanted something from him. She was just too cute and adorable for his taste. He would usually just give her whatever she wanted up front, not caring if she gave him something in return or not. This time, he figured, would be no different.

Mois turned her attention to the floor, her shyness getting the better of her as she struggled to think of a decent reply to Kululu's question.

"Well? I really don't have all night. Tonight is the only night of the year where I get to mess around with any children that come to our door and get away with it." he impatiently crossed his arms.

"Uhh...well..." Mois turned back up to Kululu. "I was like, wondering if you would do me a small favor. Just for tonight?"

Kululu groaned under his breath. "What do you want?" he answered in an unenthusiastic tone, wishing that she would just get to the point so that he could go back to managing the front yard and begin eagerly awaiting all of the small trick-or-treaters to stumble by.

Mois began twirling her fingers together. "Well...it is my first Halloween since I came to Pekopon, and I heard that it's such an enchanting time of year. I was hoping to spend some time with Uncle, but him and Fuyuki are going ghost hunting with Momoka and Tamama tonight and I wouldn't want to be a bother. Natsumi is going to a party with a few of her friends from school, and Giroro's going to be spying on her for the night. So-"

"Trust me, Mois." Kululu interrupted. "You DON'T want to spend the night down here. I don't think your Uncle would want you being scarred for life by watching what I have in store for the neighborhood children tonight. Kukuku."

"That's...not what I meant." she continued, somewhat surprising Kululu. "I just...well...I heard from Uncle earlier today about something that the Pekoponians call 'Trick-or-Treating'. Where children all dress up in fun costumes and go up and down their street getting candy from people. It all just sounds like so much fun."

"Kukuku. I think I have to agree with you on that one. I also happen to be a fan of this Pekoponian tradition of encouraging children to go to their friend's houses and threaten them for candy. Really brings out the twisted side in everything. Kukukuku-"

"Great! So will you take me out Trick-or-Treating tonight!?" Mois excitedly asked. Kululu's laugh was cut short as his skin instantly turned grey at Mois' question, a small crack snapping across the left lens of his glasses.

Did she? DID SHE!? Did she REALLY just ask HIM that question? She had to either be a brainless idiot or just completely unaware of what kind of frog Kululu was. Even with all of his advanced knowledge, Kululu was not able to say for sure which was the closer answer.

Noticing his change in mood, Mois quickly got down on her knees and forced herself to beg, knowing that it was most likely the only option she had. "Please! I like, don't want to spend my first Halloween alone! I need you!"

Kululu was in no hurry to waste his time outside on the streets when there was so much more fun to be had from inside his lab. Without saying a word, Kululu turned his back on the desperate girl and prepared to walk back into his lab.

"Wait!" Kululu felt her hand land on his left shoulder. He slowly turned himself around and looked directly towards her upset face. Her eyes had a watery look to them, as if she was on the verge of crying. Her quivering lip and downward chin just complemented her teary eyes even further. "Everyone else is already out having fun! I don't want to feel left out! I need someone to spend time with! It like, won't be fun if I'm by myself! Please?"

Kululu felt a drop of sweat slowly make its way down his forehead. His body began to shake slightly as his insides began to burn with a dreadfully unpleasant feeling. Kululu hissed under his breath. She was using her strange yet potent weapon of adorability against him.

'Damn it. Not this again.' Kululu thought. 'Not the feels.'

Kululu felt something inside him snap as his chin weightlessly collapsed onto his chest in defeat. "Fine," he whispered. "you win."

A smile sprung onto Mois' face as she felt as if gleaming sparkles had suddenly filled her eyes. Jumping forward and joyfully hugging Kululu, she began to throw his small body around as she jolted from side to side in a gleeful manner. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Kululu!" she yelled before unintentionally dropping him to the ground when an important thought suddenly crossed her mind.

"Oh, right! If we're going to go out, you'll like, need a costume!" she said as she got back onto her feet. "Wait right here! I'll get you the costume I bought for Uncle! I think I still have it upstairs in his room!"

She ran down the hallway and out of Kululu's sights as the yellow frog laid there, attempting to contemplate what exactly was wrong with him. After all of the life or death situations him and his platoon have gotten into in the past, a pair of overly cute eyes was the one thing in this universe that drove him to his knees. He hated this girl's strange powers and he hated himself for being so easy to surrender to them.

He hated those eyes.

* * *

><p>Mois walked up the concrete steps towards the first house's front door. She tried desperately to hold in her excitement as she quickly reached over and rung the doorbell. The few seconds felt like minutes to the Angolan girl as a man wearing a black cloak, a skull mask and skeleton gloves eventually opened the door.<p>

"Trick-or-treat!" Mois yelled as loud as she could. The man looked down at the girl and noticed that she was wearing a white and light blue dress with a basket hanging under her arm and a pair of red slippers. She also had a brown hair wig with two blue bows on each side of her hair.

"Let me guess. You're-" the man said before being interrupted by an overly excited Mois.

"Dorothy! Like, from The Wizard of Oz? It's been my favorite movie since I came to Peko-I mean, since I came to town!" she gave an innocent smile as she held out her basket, waiting for her first candy of the night.

The man reached over to a bowl of silver wrapped chocolate bars and pulled one out to give to the girl. Dropping the bar into her basket, he noticed something standing beside her feet that he hadn't noticed before.

Sweat continued to pour down Kululu's face as he realized that the man had finally noticed him. As if putting the ridiculously embarrassing Toto costume on wasn't bad enough, he now had the pleasure of being seen wearing it by almost every Pekoponian for the next five miles around.

The man laughed. "That's quite an adorable dog you've got there, Dorothy." he added. Mois smiled while looking down at Kululu.

"Thank you. Say hello, Toto." she said. Kululu let out an annoyed 'NYAH!' at Mois' request, not caring if the man heard him or not, which he did.

The man scratched his head at the unexpected noise that had come from the small dog standing just below the girl's knees. "You...sure your dog's alright, miss?" he asked with concern. Mois nodded.

"Yeah. He's just a bit grumpy, that's all. It's like, his first Halloween."

* * *

><p>It had only been twenty minutes and Kululu was already growing tired of this single boring routine of walking from house to house and having to look at their pathetically decorated front lawns. If he didn't have to be stuck playing a dog for the entire night, he would be sure to make some sort of statement against these Pekoponians and their taste in what can be called 'scary'. If a few screaming doorbells and a couple of jumping mechanical spiders can be considered frightening on this planet, than maybe it was better for these children's safety that Kululu wasn't back at his lab right now, ready to show them a true scare when they came up to the house. Of course, Kululu couldn't care less about safety, so knowing this didn't exactly make this night any more bearable.<p>

The night continued on as Mois' basket grew all the heavier and Kululu's patience approached closer to its breaking point. "Can you believe how much candy I'm getting? Maybe when I destroy this planet, I'll wait until after next Halloween is over. Do you think maybe Uncle would like a few of these candies?" Mois began asking Kululu rampant questions in the same jittery voice as when the night started, showing no sign of her getting at all tired.

"Sure. Why not." Kululu made sure to say in his most uncaring voice.

"GUYS, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!" the unforeseen scream of a young boy immediately caught both Kululu and Mois' attention. Turning to where the shout had come from, they saw four child-like shadows from behind a nearby fence. One of the shadows was closer to the ground while the three other, much larger shadows surrounded it.

"Give us some more of your candy, and maybe we will." a slightly lower voice replied.

"I TOLD YOU, THERE'S NONE LEFT! YOU TOOK ALL OF IT, YOU ASSH-" the shout was caught off by the sound of something large hitting the pavement.

"Whoops!" a second lower voice was heard. Both Kululu and Mois walked around the edge of the fence and saw exactly what they expected to find. Three junior-high children bullying a clearly much smaller child with an empty bag over his shoulder. The smaller boy was resting on the floor as the three other children grabbed the empty bag of candy and tried shaking its contents out onto the street. Finding that the bag was empty, they then went back for the smaller child.

"Bet he's trying to hide some extra candy from us in his pockets." one of the bullies suggested, a look of complete fear covering the smaller child's face.

"Well, let's search 'em!" the tallest bully announced.

"HOLD ON!" Mois called out, walking closer to the scene before her and making her presence known to the three bullies. Each of the children looked up at her with different expressions, the child on the ground seeming the most joyful.

"You kids shouldn't be acting all mean like that. It's like, a holiday. You shouldn't be attacking people on a holiday." Mois tried to reason with the three bullies, only to be cursed at a second later.

"Who the fuck are you!?" one of the bullies yelled to Mois, causing her eyes to widen in shock as she covered her mouth with her palm at the boys. Kululu, casually walking up beside Mois, decided to try and get the bullies attention himself.

"Excuse me, children." Kululu said, causing each of the three bullies to jump back on surprise. "But what my...'friend' here means to say is that you might want to stop picking on this small boy and give him back whatever it is you stole. Unless you three want to have some real trouble."

Mois bent herself down towards Kululu and spoke in a firm whisper. "Kululu! You're not supposed to talk, remember?!"

The tallest of the three bullies stepped forward, eyeing Kululu with a curious glare. "What are you; some kind of weird midget in a dog costume?" he asked with a snark in his voice. Kululu stared silently at the boy as the other two bullies joined him in a light chuckle. Mois looked down nervously at Kululu, hoping that he wouldn't get too mad at these boys and end up blowing his cover as an invader in any way.

"You know, you boys look like the kind of bunch that like a good fright. Want to follow me to see something REALLY scary?" Kululu asked in an unusually calm manner. Mois' fears were suddenly doubled.

"Why would we wanna do that?" one of the other two bullies asked. Kululu brought his paw up to his mouth and laughed.

"Kukuku. It looks to me like you three think you're pretty tough. I'd like to see if you really are as superior as you act or if you're just doing what every other child I've seen tonight has been doing; playing pretend."

The three bullies exchanged confused glares at each other when asked. Beaming one last time to the young boy on the ground, who instantly flinched with fright at their gaze, the three bullies smiled devilishly to each other and turned back to Kululu with the same sinister smirks.

"Alright, fine. Take us to wherever. Try and scare us?" the taller bully answered. The boy on the ground remained frozen while Mois felt an uneasy stressful feeling consume her as she immediately predicted the worst possible outcome.

"Kukuku. Perfect." Kululu spoke, reaching behind his back and pulling a small remote seemingly out of nowhere. Mois felt herself jump slightly when she saw that remote in his hands. Hoping to reach the remote and take it from him before he got the chance to click anything, she jolted forwards and reached out her arm for the small device.

Kululu and the three bullies vanished in a flare of green light, leaving Mois and the scared boy all alone in the completely empty street. The boy looked around in shock at what had just happened as Mois felt a sudden feeling of dread wash over her. He had taken them back to his laboratory. He was going to try and scare them through cruel experiments.

Forgetting her own rule about keeping their identities hidden, Mois quickly dropped her basket of candy and pulled out her cellphone, activating her Lucifer Spear and transforming into her Angolan form. Jumping on the side of her spear and levitating into the air, she rose off of the ground and rode her weapon as fast as she could back towards the Hinata house, leaving the confused and terrified Pekoponian child behind with her basket of sweets.

* * *

><p>Kululu and the three bullies reappeared inside Kululu's lab. The tall children looked around with open jaws as they found that they had teleported from one place to somewhere else entirely literally in the blink of an eye. Hearing the sound of overly excited laughter coming from the one who had brought them here, they saw Kululu turn around to face the three bullies as he grabbed the head of his costume and instantly threw it off, revealing his true Keronian body to the group of boys.<p>

"Kukuku!" he laughed as he watched the three Pekoponians flinch back in shock. "I can't wait to get started."

One of the bullies began to speak as he slowly stepped forwards, his body shaking and his eyelids open as wide as they could go. "W-W-What the hell are you?"

"Name's Sargent Major Kululu, kid." Kululu said, holding his remote up to his face once again. "And for the next few minutes or so, we're going to be having some fun together. Kuku! Clicky!"

Kululu pressed one of the several small buttons on his remote, causing a massive hole to appear in the space between Kululu and the bullies, one of whom struggled to keep his balance as he almost fell straight into it before being pulled back by the other two behind him. A thick cloud of steam rose out of the hole, followed by a large stringy object that seemed to be partially hidden by the darkness of the room. The object came to a halt as the lights above it suddenly flashed on, revealing a set of four oddly shaped chairs with metal helmets attached to each one. The three smaller chair's helmets were all attached to a large pipe-looking blue wire that lead up to the one, much larger chair that stood above them, which also had its own similar looking helmet attached to the top of the seat.

"And would you look at that; there's exactly three of you here already. What a happy little coincidence. Kukukuku!"

"What's this thing supposed to be!?" the tallest bully asked, partially out of fear as Kululu could tell.

"It's a special something I made just in case...well...you can't have a dungeon without a few torture devices. Kukuku! You'll probably notice that there are three small chairs and one big chair. Well, you see boys and girls, whoever is strapped into the big chair gets to imagine anything they want to while the ones in the little chairs are forced to watch whatever the one in the big chair decides to do to them in their heads. Just a little simulation activity for the brave and or punishable to take part in."

The three bullies examined the strange machine closer, none of them having seen anything like it outside of horror movies and comic books before. They gave one another blank faces as they each thought differently about what they should do. The taller bully, being the first to speak up, decided to go ahead and speak for his two other friends.

"Whatever. We'll take your machine on. Like we said earlier; there's nothing that can scare us. And don't try to fool us with that retarded yellow costume either." he said as gutsy as he could, the other two just staring at each other with unsure expressions while also deciding to stay quiet.

Kululu immediately sprinted over the larger chair and jumped onto it, laughing as he did so. "Kukukuku! Good to hear! Now let's begin!" he said, strapping his helmet on and preparing himself for what he wanted to see happen to these three. Should he send them into a corpse filled shipwreck deep below the sea and send in an army of hungry piranhas? Or should he send them to a butcher shop and let an insane butcher chase after them for a while before suddenly cutting out the lights and watching them run around wildly in the dark as they screamed? Kululu always loved it whenever his options were simply limitless.

* * *

><p>Mois flew as fast as she could through the night sky, scanning the ground carefully for their house and trying not to let her worries get to her. She knew that Kululu deeply enjoyed messing around with whoever he could, but she also knew that their had to be a good side to him somewhere in his subconscious that would at least keep him from being too hard on these kids. Why else would he have been willing to help the child who was being bullied in the first place? But then again, he could have also just been using the opportunity as an excuse to have the fun Halloween he wanted in the first place. Mois shook her head, brushing the thought out of her mind. When it came to Kululu, there really was no real way of knowing what his true motives are.<p>

But the one thing that she couldn't get out of her mind was the thought of what Kululu could be doing to these boys in her absence. She's heard more than a dozen stories from her Uncle about all of the things that Kululu had done in the past just for the fun of it. She could only imagine what the small scientist could do if he was given no limits. She had seen many shocking and somewhat frightening things tonight, but the thought of what Kululu could do to these boys if she wasn't around to stop him was the one thing that she feared the most.

* * *

><p>Kululu slowly removed the metal helmet from his head. He stared excitedly down at the three boys as they also unhooked their helmets and prepared to remove them. The yellow scientist just couldn't wait to see the absolutely scarred looks on their faces once their helmets were off. After all; having just been thrown into an endless pit of nothing but tiny spiders and watching them crawl into their insides and pull all of their vital organs out of their mouth one by one was not something that any normal Pekoponian could sit through without at least going a LITTLE insane.<p>

The three boys grabbed their helmets and slowly lifted them off of their frozen heads. Kululu, expecting to see three still faces of equal horror, was instead, to his great displeasure, greeted by three faces of wonder and surprise.

"THAT WAS FUCKING EPIC!" the bully on the left chair shouted, the bully on the right joining him in his chant.

"I KNOW, RIGHT!? IT FELT SO REAL, TOO!" he cheered. The middle tallest bully turned back to Kululu with another twisted smile.

"Was that really supposed to be scary? I could come up with more frightening things than a bunch of spiders. Let me have the big chair and I'll show you what's scary."

Kululu hissed furiously at the bully's smug comment. Eventually, he chose to shrug it off and continue with the experiment. "Fine. That was round one. I suppose I went a bit too easy on you three that time. Put your helmets back on! Now is where the real fun begins!"

* * *

><p>Mois smiled victoriously as she finally found the Hinata house after ten full minutes of searching. She figured that herself and Kululu had gone a lot further while Trick-or-treating than she thought. Pulling up on her spear, she levitated back towards the ground and quickly jumped off, turning back into her Dorothy costume and sprinting into the quiet house. Bursting through the front door, she ran into Aki, who was busy putting the almost completely empty bowl of candy away, knowing that the time for Trick-or-treating had now ended and all the small children had gone home.<p>

"Hey, Dorothy. Where's the Tin Man and Scarecrow?" Aki joked as she saw Mois walk in, only a second later noticing how strangely exhausted she looked. "Mois? What's wrong? And...where's Kululu?"

"No time! Gotta' get to the basement right now! It's like, an emergency!" she replied, mindlessly running past Aki and quickly crawling into the basement. The entire time she had been looking for the house, she had been imagining all of the truly terrible things Kululu could be doing to them while she was gone. Was she too late? Would they still be sane by the time she got there? Were they even still ALIVE? This had to be one of the most stressful and heart-pounding moments in her life. The thought of what Kululu could do to these boys if she wasn't around to stop him was STILL the one thing that she feared the most.

* * *

><p>Mois, holding onto her knees and completely out of breath, finally made it to the front of Kululu's lab. Looking up at the massive yellow face that stood in front of her, she slowly limped her way towards the front entrance, only for, once again, Kululu to unexpectedly open the door before she got the chance to walk in.<p>

The yellow frog faced the floor, his fists curled and his teeth grinding between his gums. His angry hissing could be heard from meters away. The joyful laughs of three children followed him as he exited the echoing walls of the laboratory

"'Do you kids wanna see something REALLY scary'! Come on! Throwing us in a dungeon and having a bunch of crazy fat guys rip us to pieces and start eating our body parts!? Can you believe he tried to scare us with something that lame!?" one of the bullies could be heard mocking him from inside just before the steal doors automatically shut behind Kululu. Mois was entirely confused at this point, watching as Kululu seemed to completely ignore the silent girl as he just slowly strolled right past her.

"Kululu?" was all Mois could think to say. Kululu continued to ignore her until she eventually jumped in his way and wouldn't let him pass. "Kululu, what's going on!? I want to know! I like, spent the whole rest of the night getting here!"

Kululu annoyingly sighed. "Screw it. These Pekoponian kids are harder to scare than I thought. I guess I'll just erase their memories of what's happened tonight and throw them back on the street somewhere." he shamefully admitted, wishing that he hadn't underestimated these bullies in the first place.

Mois scowled. "Is this what this is all about!? You just used these kids to get the fun night of scaring children that you wanted and left me alone while you did it, forcing me to chase after you!? To lose all of my candy!? Do you realize how worried I was while flying here!? I like, should have never asked you to take me out Trick-or-treating!"

Mois hated herself for lashing out at Kululu like she did. He was at least willing to take her out in the first place, after all. But doing something for someone even if you don't want to be there, Mois thought, was one thing. Ditching that person and running off to do what you wanted the second you get the chance was quite another. Kululu let out another troubled sigh as Mois' angry expression refused to change.

"You're mistaken." Kululu admitted, causing her face to suddenly change to one of surprise. "I didn't leave you there to have the fun night alone that I wanted. I left you there because I knew that you would object to me trying to teach these three a lesson in the way I did."

Mois tilted her head to the side as Kululu continued. "When I saw that boy being mugged for his candy earlier...it reminded me of my childhood. Those bullies back on Keron were some of the meanest in the galaxy if you ask me. I knew what that kid was feeling while he was being attacked. After all, it was all I ever felt growing up. Cruelty, anger, embarrassment. I can't say I ever really got over it. I just grew to accept it. But even still, I can still remember those frog awful memories of how I felt when I was back on Keron. I didn't care about what I wanted out of tonight. I just wanted to help that Pekoponian kid. Guess I really have gotten soft. Ku-ku-ku-ku."

Self pity consumed the Keronian's laughter. Mois was starstruck at Kululu's words. She suddenly felt all the more awful for lashing out at him like she did. He didn't seem to have even a hint of falseness in his voice, so she knew that he had to be telling the truth, considering how rare it really was that he would talk in this exact tone. Mois couldn't believe it. For the first time since she had met him, Kululu was honestly just trying to help someone.

She looked above his head back towards his lab, where the three bullies were still waiting inside, most likely still laughing at the yellow frog's failed scare-fest. As she pondered over the situation, Mois began to remember how unexcited Kululu was to go Trick-or-treating when the night began. She had forced him into doing something that he never wanted to do just for her own sake. It was clear to her that at this point, this was probably going to be remember by Kululu as the one of the worst nights of his life. If Kululu had sacrificed his joy for her, than maybe, Mois figured, it was time for her to do something for him in return. She was only able to enjoy the fun of Trick-or-treating with somebody because of him, after all.

Thinking over everything that Kululu had told her, Mois smiled to herself as she began walking past Kululu and back towards the entrance to the lab. "Hold on for a moment. I'll like, be right back." she said, causing Kululu to turn to her with a curious glare. He watched her enter the lab and heard the annoying laughter of the three bullies erupt from inside. The steel door shut behind her as Mois' body disappeared into the dark lab.

"Hey, look! It's that annoying slut from before!" the tallest bully pointed out as Mois walked into the room. She kept her smile spread across her face as she walked up closer to the cheerful boys.

"So, I heard from my friend that you three can't be scared. How was he trying to scare you, anyway?"

The tallest bully chuckled. "He used that big chair over there to make us vision whatever he wanted us to. Too bad there ain't shit that can make us scared."

"I see." Mois turned to the set of metal chairs before her. She turned back to the boys. "So...if someone like me were to do the same, do you think you would be scared then?"

The boy chuckled. "Sure. Why not? Not like anything you could imagine can scare us."

"I'm sure there isn't." Mois replied in her usual charm. "But there's no harm in trying it out, right?"

* * *

><p>Horrific screams of unquenchable terror escaped through the closed doors of the lab. The ear-piercing shouts almost made it impossible for anything else to be heard through the empty underground hallways. Kululu stood there as, for the first time in a very long while, he felt his body begin to shiver.<p>

The screaming suddenly stopped. A few seconds of silence passed before Kululu finally found the urge to walk up to the steel doors and enter the lab himself. Walking inside, he saw the three bullies attached to the exact same machine Kululu had used on them earlier, their faces completely white and their quivering jaws hung fully open. Sitting inside the main chair was a smiling Angol Mois, unhooking her helmet and turning to Kululu with the same cheerful grin.

"Hey, Kululu. Me and the boys were just having a bit of fun. Weren't we, boys?" she asked the bullies, only to receive no reply other than the quiet squeals that escaped their throats.

Kululu was silent. A new feeling came over him as he stared at the setting before him. For the first time in his long, long life...he was speechless. Mois, jumping out of her seat and walking over to Kululu, grinned gleefully as she patted him on the shoulder before walking out of the lab. "Thanks for going Trick-or-treating with me tonight, Kululu. This was a fun first Halloween. You can like, erase their memories now."

"Wait!" Kululu called out, Mois turning back to him with curiosity. "How did you...what did you show them?"

Mois smiled once again. "Simple. I just showed them what I fear the most." she explained before finally walking out, the steel doors of the entrance closing behind her.

Kululu said nothing. He could only say nothing. All he could do was stand there silently as he wondered for almost a minute about everything that had just happened. Then, finally finding the reaction that felt the most right, he laughed.

"Kukuku! Guess there's more to those pretty eyes than I thought. Happy Halloween, Mois. Kukukuku! KUKUKUKU!"


End file.
